Miniaturized pumps for pumping small volumes of fluids are known in the art and are used to pump a wide range of fluids in any of a wide range of micro-fluidic applications, ranging from portable fuel cells, to drug delivery systems, to microelectronic cooling systems just to name a few. Micropumping systems are a relatively new development, and systems are still being sought that offer improved performance, better control, and efficiency over existing designs.